


【承花/R】性冷淡患者治疗事宜

by yunhuhu666



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhuhu666/pseuds/yunhuhu666
Summary: 性冷淡承x家庭医生花花自摸承春梦，双向暗恋，自行避雷一下





	【承花/R】性冷淡患者治疗事宜

　　  
　　这还是空条承太郎第一次接触这种东西，且还是在一个……这样的成年人的带领下，而且还是用在自己身上。  
　　其实这玩意儿他也不是没见过，不过只是在那些小杂志上，那种见不得光的小杂志，据他所知日本青年垫床底必备，谁都得有那么两本，才敢自称男人。  
　　  
　　那就算承太郎君的性启蒙，更多的就没了，他对这些不感兴趣，看杂志也只是为了打发时间。  
　　  
　　“所以这个……这个真的有用么？”  
　　“不一定，”花京院看着他说，“毕竟用手也……唉，怎么说还是试一试吧。”  
　　承太郎点头。  
　　  
　　等了一会儿，花京院还在一边看着他，而自己举着那橡胶做的环状物，迟迟没有动作。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“不，没怎么。只是我觉得……”  
　　承太郎抬起头，静静地注视着他。  
　　  
　　后话没说完，他也没再说，只是用眼神向他传递信息，寄希望花京院可以看懂，足足过了五秒，花京院才突然顿悟似的一瞪眼，看看他的脸，又看看他手上的飞机杯，神情一凛，在承太郎的注视中转身，同手同脚地出去了。  
　　他叹了口气：“这可真是的……”  
　　  
　　  
　　花京院出去以后就没人再看着他，等到关门声响起才重新举起手心的东西，五指收紧捏了捏，发现还蛮软的，忍不住多捏了几下。  
　　什么东西……自己到底在干嘛啊可恶。  
　　  
　　成人道具么，这就是。  
　　他把那东西凑近自己的阴茎，用手撸硬，再想着花京院教他的那些，自己尝试起来。起初挤多了润滑，大股液体沿着他的手和茎身往下流，无奈之下只能硬着头皮上，手掌盖住顶端将那东西完全压下来，让性器挤入狭窄的橡胶缝隙中，空气层被撑开，压强急剧增大，直到橡胶可以承受的最大程度，也就全部塞进去了。  
　　那是一种很奇异的感觉，对于从来没有过性爱经验的承太郎来说，这种感觉让他有些不知所措，一时间动作停下，再没有下一步的打算。  
　　  
　　人造物品，想来感官上也是参照了男女欢爱时的触感，这就是那所谓的“极乐”么？他缩紧腰腹，张力十足的橡胶也随着他的身体而发生极其细微的形变，从不同的角度挤压着他的阴茎，异样的触感使他有些不习惯，五指圈住了橡胶的外壳，往上抽出一点。  
　　  
　　——他的本意是想把东西拔出来，但这一下动作以后他又顿了顿，摩擦带来的不可思议的快感让他更加惊讶，只是那情绪没有表现在脸上，直至此时，他整个人都还是愣着的。  
　　  
　　难得一瞬间，他那被浆糊糊满的脑子里可以想一些事了，他也只想着：人的洞穴里，就是这样的感觉吗？  
　　  
　　可能是过度跳跃的思维导致了他这一点十分不敏感，无法全心全意地享受某一件事，包括做爱，这真是致命的缺点，恐怕让他一直以来苦恼的根源，就在于此吧。  
　　他在房间里独自待了十分钟，十分钟后，收拾东西打开门，准备去浴室里清洗一下，看见花京院正坐在门边的椅子上小憩。  
　　  
　　据他自己说，回国以后没什么事，就当度假，工作的地方仍然是在美国。也正是因为没什么需要忙的，才能帮他解决一下这个难题。  
　　但现在看来好像不仅如此，花京院少有十分疲惫的时候——至少承太郎没看到过，不管是成年以前，还是现在，他都很少会看到花京院就这么随意地睡着，真的就只是在帮他这件事而已么？  
　　  
　　他想起花京院和自己同床时，通常是自己蒙头大睡，偶尔半夜醒来，迷糊不知时间的时候，偏头一看，猝不及防地对上一双发着亮的紫色眼瞳。  
　　起初还吓他一跳，到后来次数变多也就渐渐习惯，他也曾问过花京院为什么到现在还不睡觉，但对方从不正面回答，只浅笑，解释说自己只是失眠，然后移开视线，对着天花板放空，全然没有白天里、那些成人面前那样的活泼的姿态。  
　　  
　　那时的承太郎也和现在一样，并没有对一些无关的事过分注意，更何况他一向觉得自己与花京院是两路人， 他所思考的那些，就算自己知道了，也不一定会懂的吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　路过花京院身边，他本来打算径直去浴室，然而身体却不听使唤地停在花京院面前，静静看着他，脑子里开始放空。  
　　他总是忍不住想起以前的事，而那一切都与花京院有关，他特有的红色头发在记忆力存留了许多年，只消看一眼，所有过往都被一次性牵扯出来。  
　　  
　　他很少见过花京院的睡颜。  
　　如此这样，难得一见，竟还觉得新奇。  
　　  
　　承太郎一如既往的安静，就连凑近熟睡的人时也一样，平淡的脸色维持得滴水不漏，他缓慢凑过去，近距离观看对方舒张的眉宇，看起来的确是睡熟，眼眶下围着一圈浅淡的黑色，睫毛跟着眼睫微颤，让他不知觉间放缓了呼吸，生怕把人吵醒似的。  
　　  
　　花京院没醒，证明他动作的确算轻。看了一会儿承太郎就转身离开，不动声色地垂下眼，让思绪随着盆洗池里的水一并流走。  
　　  
　　洗完手以后他还打算洗个澡，正待脱衣服，他才想起来这是花京院家，一阵尴尬过后推门出去打算跟人道个别，然后回家洗澡，刚一开门就见花京院正好从椅子上站起，朝他这边伸了个懒腰。  
　　懒懒的，猫儿一样展开双臂，他的脖颈向上抬起，露出干净的下巴，那一点弧线被他略散的头发遮去大半，没被挡住的便愈显得白。  
　　  
　　“嗯……承太郎？”他眯着眼，揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，擅自睡着了。”他看见承太郎的手湿漉漉的，于是问，“已经弄完了吗？怎么样？”  
　　在花京院向他的脸看过来之间，承太郎率先把视线从他身上挪开，低头看脚尖：“和以前一样，没什么感觉。”  
　　  
　　花京院张了张嘴，收住将要露出的表情：“这样吗……没事，今天你就先回去，下次再来的时候我尝试一些新方法。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　  
　　承太郎与花京院草草道别，说着再见的时候心里却想着别的事。他在猜测花京院的心情——尽管现在大家共同面对的是他承太郎的事，和花京院并没有多大关系，但他还是敏锐地察觉到花京院在那一瞬间的神情变化，似乎是有些失望。  
　　说到底，生理病还是心理病，一向身体健康的空条承太郎，又是因为什么才狼狈到这种地步，甚至要在全家人的劝说之下就医，医生还是花京院。  
　　  
　　花京院，是花京院，现在，他也知道这件事了。  
　　站在淋浴下，略凉的水拍打在后背，承太郎久久发愣，连水彻底变冷也没注意，浴室内的温度急剧下降，他的身体也冷下来，四肢有些发麻，紧随而来的是头痛欲裂。  
　　又想起在花京院加的事，花京院转身避开他脱裤子时，面朝墙壁，看不见自己，也没发现自己目不转睛地盯着他的背影，视线化成实体的一双手，来回抚摸过他的脊背和后腰，揉捏他紧实的臀肉，最后停在腿根，向那里幽深狭窄的境地钻去。  
　　  
　　自己在那种时候，在别人的家里，面对别人毫无防备的后背，却在想着下流的事。具体如何才算下流，连他自己也不知道。  
　　  
　　  
　　洗完后照样没和家人共进晚餐，尽管他知道这样的态度会让荷莉有多难过，但此时也只能抱歉了，他是真的不太有食欲。  
　　  
　　很多时候，花京院带给他的感觉是新奇，突然看见他一个灵动的表情时的那种心情，就像常去的那家面包店里推出了新品樱桃蛋糕，价格还是如常的，让他不得不在意，渴望去在意。  
　　出于私心，他又想直接将这块蛋糕占为己有，然而蛋糕店补货很快，让他发现人人都喜欢樱桃蛋糕，而没个人吃到的都是一样的甜味。  
　　  
　　花京院一直以来都受女孩们的欢迎，他也是知道的。  
　　毕竟没有女孩子可以拒绝樱桃蛋糕。  
　　  
　　  
　　“原来承太郎也会有这么暴躁的时候吗，真好玩啊。”  
　　他走在承太郎身后，不近不远地缀着，一边回味刚才面对女孩们围攻而显得不耐烦承太郎的样子，一边笑，“被女孩子喜欢可是很好的呀，承太郎君，不要拒绝别人的好意嘛。”  
　　走在前面的承太郎突然回头，定定看着他，花京院也不自觉停下脚步。  
　　“你喜欢那样吗？被女生围着。”  
　　“不啦……我也不是那个意思……”  
　　“你有女朋友吧。”  
　　  
　　似乎是没想到这个比自己小四岁的初中生会这么犀利，时年国中二年级的花京院当场愣住，被他这么一提，便立即想起和自己关系很好的那个女生，上周还约好和自己一起去拉面馆。  
　　被拆穿的他有些羞恼，但看着承太郎那双淡漠的眼，想好的话又憋回去，两人对视很久，最后承太郎先转过身去，丢下不发一言的花京院，跑回自己家里。  
　　  
　　后来花京院没过多久就和那个女生分手了，不过是和平分手，之后关系也还不错，花京院偶尔回日本的时候，还能在路上见到他。  
　　  
　　现在刚过九点，承太郎翻了翻床头的漫画本，一会儿便失去兴趣扔回床头，他仰躺在床上，枕着自己的手臂发呆。  
　　当时的他其实并不知道花京院和女孩交好的事，只是随口一说，但花京院接下来的反应让他也愣了，瞪大双眼，随即立马收住惊愕的表情，装作一副若无其事的样子，但手指已经收进衣角，不自觉的搅起那块布料来。  
　　他的反应，看来就是有的吧。  
　　  
　　那晚他失落很久，虽然没表现出来，家里人也都没有察觉，但是当天晚上，他躺在床上辗转反侧，脑子里乱糟糟的，不知道想着些什么，直到后半夜才睡着。  
　　  
　　同样的，被他一个眼神吓到的花京院回家也没能睡得很香，他心不在焉地与家人互道晚安，疲惫地关上房间门，一头栽进枕头里开始出神。  
　　他的眼神……那是什么情绪，是嫌弃吗？或者看不起？同年级里在一起的男生女生很多，他以为自己这也算平常，父母也常与他开些玩笑，并没有严厉地批评过这样的行为。  
　　难道放到承太郎的眼里，这就是值得鄙夷的？  
　　  
　　他同样彻夜未眠，一大早两人一同顶起黑眼圈，强撑着去学校上课。  
　　  
　　  
　　花京院后知后觉的想起来，还是觉得承太郎可能是鄙夷自己，除此之外，他再也想不到更好的理由来聊以自慰了。  
　　就算过了这么多年，当时的惶恐感，依旧缠绕心头，挥之不去，一见到承太郎就不免回想起，要靠出国几年学来的待人之道，才能勉强用微笑盖过尴尬氛围。  
　　  
　　送走承太郎以后他洗了个澡，一个人解决空落落的胃部以后就开始看书，那是他一大早去商业街的书店里买来的，还有些是从实验室带回来的相关书，不知道具体有用没用，但还是都被他摊开摆好，挨着挨着看。  
　　见到女人提不起兴趣吗？  
　　但勃起又不成问题，果然还是需要药理吧，明天去打电话问问老师有什么解决办法，对于这方面的事，他肯定要比自己更有经验一些。  
　　花京院拿着纸笔从书上摘了些自己觉得有必要的字句，果然除了生理问题以外，其余大篇都指出可能是心理问题，毕竟性功能不可能凭空出问题，果然还是有什么事……不过要是直接去问，承太郎会告诉他么？  
　　  
　　想起来又开始情绪不稳，花京院猛然停下笔，又想起那时的眼神，夕阳下他绿色的眼瞳里没有光亮，落在他身上似乎有千钧重，压得他喘不过气。  
　　  
　　成年人的直觉告诉他不能就这样放任下去，鄙夷归鄙夷，他总不能从此断了联系，现在也是因为他的事才得以近一些，要是性冷淡的事被解决了，那他还能用什么理由来继续同他一起？  
　　年轻时尚有一起上学作为借口，可到了现在，等他毕业以后去大学，还能见上几次？  
　　  
　　花京院发现了自己的私心，羞愧其狭隘之余又开始急迫起来，他觉得事不宜迟，要是晚了，他后悔也来不及。但承太郎是天生的一坨冰，他一度认为对方能答应自己一同回家的邀请就已经是最大的让步了，现在双双长大，是否能更进一步，依然是迷。  
　　  
　　翻到十一点过，他才如梦初醒地抬起头，看向墙面时钟，指针依旧嘀嗒前进，丝毫不为他翻飞思绪停留。  
　　抬手抓了抓头发，又去浴室吹干后才回卧室睡觉，他掀开整齐的铺盖正要钻进去时，看着床面上的花纹，突然愣了愣。回头看向门口，总觉得外面有什么东西，将他吸引住了。  
　　  
　　花京院将被角重新拉好，刚搭上去的一条腿缩回来，回头往对面那扇门走去。再熟悉不过，这件房原本就是空着的，只是他回来之后才在里面放上床铺，没想到装好的第一天就派上了用场——是给承太郎准备的房间。  
　　虽然他没在这件房里过夜，也没有做什么特别的事……不，他只在这张床上干过特别的事，而且还是非同一般的特别的事。  
　　  
　　他想起胀满手心的粗硬性器，自己从来没有对某个男人做出这些事，女人也没有过，温度随着他的动作攀升，攀升，长度也十分客观，不得不说，从一个男人的角度上来看，承太郎这个年纪，就已经十分完美了。  
　　用手也好，或是其他什么地方，他忍不住浮想联翩，唾弃自己心思不纯。这位比他仅小四岁的邻居，在身体上来看，已经算是个成年人了，对吧？  
　　  
　　只是靠近那张床就让他心跳加速，承太郎走时还收拾好了床上的布置，自己给他拿来的那些成人用品，也都被他捡好，摆在小盒子里，而盒子正安静地躺在大床中央。  
　　  
　　花京院一时间有些无话可说。承太郎似乎太认真了。  
　　  
　　他走过去掀开被子钻进去，若无其事地躺好，却觉得浑身发痒，一想到这张床是承太郎在上面……做那种事的，就不太自在，他躺了一会儿又挣扎着坐起，身上已经热起来，尤其是手心里滚烫，隐约冒出汗。  
　　学医时没少见过各种人的生殖器官，他一直觉得自己也会和前辈们一样，变得见怪不怪，但当他第一眼看见承太郎的性器时，尤其是勃起后，心跳就压不住了。  
　　他承认，双手握上去的那一瞬间，他其实是想要凑上去用嘴含住，用热烈地口腔去接纳那同样的温度，或许承太郎会做出惊讶的表情，不过也没关系，就算是为了满足他一己私欲。  
　　  
　　花京院掀开薄被，发现身体已经开始出汗，他又自暴自弃地倒回床上，闭了会儿眼打算睡觉，没办法，就算闭上眼，还是会想起他臆想中的场面，蓬勃的生命力在他口中鼓动，被强制的人却不逃开，只压抑着喊出他的名字，五指插进他发间。  
　　他总能想象出承太郎喊出他的名字时的场面，包括声音。尽管那种禁欲与忍耐时不会出现在本人身上的，但在他做过的无数个梦里，他的确存在。  
　　  
　　那是假的承太郎，只存在于另一个平行世界。  
　　也是真的，仅对他来说。  
　　  
　　花京院一面在心里痛骂自己，一面把睡裤褪到膝弯，还遮羞似的扯了被子来盖住下体。那里已经因为他的下流想法而硬起来，经过掌心搓弄，迅速硬得发痛，他甚至希望自己现在什么都不要想，最好是能丧失意识，说不定这样就能减小羞耻感。但天不遂人愿，那个人的脸又浮现在眼前，仍旧是那副隐忍的表情，手背抬起遮住双眼，只露出被热气熏红的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　那里，那里也是柔软的吗？  
　　他的嘴唇，若不是在他一人的遐想里，而是用力贴上去，不顾他的任何表情或是反应，故作强硬地吻他。  
　　那算是强吻么？承太郎那种性格，会揍他一顿的吧。  
　　  
　　但他的手仍旧没停，闭上眼窝进被子里，企图把自己藏起来，越埋越深，他的脊背弯曲，四肢蜷起，护着那完全挺立的地方，按捺不住的快感与热量过电一般传遍全身，高潮来临前，他又想起那人的脸。  
　　他曾无数次见过的，各不相同的绿色眼瞳，浅如春风柳絮，或似广袤林海，各带不同的情绪，或雀跃、或沉静地望着他。  
　　没有哪一双是和他一样，干净得不掺杂色，沉如松涛，望向自己时，分明是清风来临，泛起波的却是他。  
　　  
　　  
　　花京院清楚自己在干什么，也正是因为清楚，反而才开始迷茫起来，到底是从什么时候开始的这样的心思，少年初夜的梦里梦见斑斓与淫乱，对象也是他，不过是那个年龄的他，四肢还未彻底打开，声线未脱，可那令人迷醉的部位，仍是让他腰眼发软地从梦里醒来。  
　　不用低头看，直接走进浴室里，把换下来的布料用废纸包好，扔进垃圾桶。  
　　  
　　他无数次在潮湿粘腻的春梦里醒来，身体发烫，膝盖发软，又悔恨清醒，再痛苦地合上双眼。  
　　那最后，他没再与任何女生有过更深的交集，就连他自己也想不通，到底是怎么了。  
　　  
　　  
　　花京院挣扎着从满是性味的床上坐起，天已黑尽，四面安静，他独自扶着额头走进浴室，无声地关上门。  
　　同时，隔壁的一间房里还亮着灯，光线透过单薄的窗帘泄露出来，洒在与窗台齐平的树冠上。  
　　  
　　房子的主人早已安睡，余下一个年轻人打开房门，悄无声息地出来，院子里只有人造水池的声音，左右灯熄。他似乎叹了口气，把披肩的外衣留在门口，独自往洗浴的方向走去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
——tbc


End file.
